Find the slope and y-intercept of the line that is ${\text{parallel}}$ to $\enspace {y = 3x - 4}\enspace$ and passes through the point ${(-3, -7)}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$
Explanation: Parallel lines have the same slope. The slope of the blue line is ${3}$ , so the equation of our parallel line will be of the form $\enspace {y = 3x + b}\enspace$ We can plug our point, $(-3, -7)$ , into this equation to solve for ${b}$ , the y-intercept. $-7 = {3}(-3) + {b}$ $-7 = -9 + {b}$ $-7 + 9 = {b} = 2$ The equation of the parallel line is $\enspace {y = 3x + 2}\enspace$. ${m = 3, \enspace b = 2}$